


More Than Words Can Describe

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Taemin, Epilogue, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: This is an epilogue to To That Beautiful Place, but you can pretty much read it by itself because I mean...it's basically just porn.PS. If you're looking for hardcore sex...go somewhere else. You will not find what you're searching for here.





	More Than Words Can Describe

Almost two months after Taemin’s public acceptance of his role as prince, and one since he graduated high school and moved to Aellyn, was Jonghyun’s twenty-fifth birthday. Taemin had insisted on him having a party, despite Jonghyun’s reluctance as he’d never had (what he considered) a “real” birthday party.

 

“All the more reason to have one.” Taemin had said, smiling at his boyfriend. They both noticed the change in Taemin’s mood now that the law banning him from marriage was in the process of being annulled, thanks to the citizens, but only Taemin knew the precise reason why. Anyone else would’ve thought it was because he was relieved to start having the same rights as his citizens, which was part of it, but not the main reason.

 

It was because he was coming up with a plan.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Jonghyun said, kissing Taemin on the cheek, shaking him out of his thoughts as he closed the door he was holding open. 

 

A blush crept up Taemin’s cheeks and he cleared his throat. “Well it’s not like you could’ve done it yourself.” He replied, gesturing towards the gift bags in Jonghyun’s hands. 

 

“I know.” Jonghyun responded, setting the bags in front of his TV. “But you still didn’t have to do it.”

 

Taemin hummed in understanding, wiping his palms on the sides of his pants. “You’re welcome, then.” He shuffled his feet. “So, uh…”

 

“‘So, uh’ what?” Jonghyun chuckled, taking note of how Taemin was swaying from side to side.

 

“We should, um…” He scratched the back of his head. “Do...something…for your birthday, I mean…”

 

“I’d love that.” Jonghyun smiled and walked closer to the TV, where a small wooden entertainment center sat. His room was almost exactly like the one back in Korea, but slightly bigger, with artwork on the walls and an extra bookcase. “The night’s still young, do you want to watch a movie? Play a video game? Maybe talk about how much you love me?” He smirked with a glimmer in his eye.

 

Taemin let out a breathy laugh. “Uh, no, I actually wanted to…” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Jonghyun approached Taemin and put a hand on his arm, worry clear across his face. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” Taemin’s eyes darted from Jonghyun’s face to the bed for a split second, hit with an idea. He grabbed Jonghyun’s hand, and began to gently lead him towards the bed. “Actually, I wanted to give you part two of your gift.” He said, heart pounding faster with every step he took.

 

“Part two?” Jonghyun questioned, not understanding where Taemin was going with this, much to his annoyance. “Taemin-ah, that notebook was lovely, you don’t have to…”

 

“Hyung.” Taemin pouted, the back of his legs hitting the side of the bed. He tried not to think about it too much.

 

Jonghyun sighed in defeat and dropped his hand from Taemin’s. “Okay. What is it?”

 

Taemin took a deep breath through his nose. “It’s me.” He said, and mustering as much courage as he could, fell backwards onto the black bedsheets. “Unwrap me.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes went wide and scanned over Taemin’s body a few times. “Is this...were you…” He tilted his head to the side. “Was that your attempt at being sexy, Taemin-ah?”

 

Taemin groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Maybe.” He mumbled, swearing he could feel the embarrassment rushing from his head to his toes.

 

Jonghyun chuckled above him and lowered himself down so he could kiss Taemin’s forehead. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

 

Taemin’s hands were lowered until a glare was visible. “I’m not trying to be cute, I’m trying to be hot.” In a surge of confidence, he grabbed the back of Jonghyun’s neck and pulled him down a little too harshly, causing Jonghyun to sputter. He smirked.

 

“Taemin-ah,” Jonghyun gulped at the close proximity and wrapped a hand around Taemin’s wrist, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I, um…” Taemin replied, threading the ends of Jonghyun’s hair between his fingers. “I decided I wanted to do this a while ago and I’m kinda really nervous but I trust you and I really want to try so...”

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun said, crawling onto the bed so he didn’t have to lean down anymore. “What did you have in mind? Do you want a handjob or blowjob or…?”

 

Taemin flushed an even deeper shade of red at those words. “No, uh…” He shuffled on the bed until they were both in the middle. “I wanted to go all the way…”

 

“Oh.” Jonghyun’s eyes went wide again and he sucked his lower lip. “Are you sure? You don’t want to start small?”

 

“Literally nothing about this is small for me.” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Okay, Taemin-ah.” One his hands brushed Taemin’s side and landed on his hip. Taemin gulped. “I’m still gonna suck your dick, though.”

 

“Ohhh my god.” Taemin blushed, bringing his hands to his face again. “Why did you have to say that?”

 

“Hey, you can’t go getting embarrassed now.” Jonghyun said as he placed the tip of his thumb underneath Taemin’s shirt. “And I’ve wanted to do that since, like, the first week we started dating, you can’t deny it from me.”

 

Taemin titled his head and gave a lopsided smile. “Only then? Are you sure?”

 

“Uhh…” Jonghyun’s jaw hung open, making Taemin giggle. He avoided Taemin’s eyes by looking down, suddenly getting an idea. With a grin, he lifted Taemin’s t-shirt and shoved his head underneath it, causing Taemin to yelp.

 

Preparing to yell at Jonghyun for surprising him like that, Taemin opened his mouth, only for a quick gasp to escape as Jonghyun pressed his lips on the skin near his belly button. He watched as Jonghyun’s head moved under the cotton fabric as he continued leaving small pecks all over his stomach, the light touches almost ticklish.

 

“Hyung, you’re gonna stretch my shirt out…” Taemin said, voice noticeably shakier.

 

Jonghyun pulled out from under Taemin’s shirt, hair ruffled and a lazy grin across his face. “Sorry, your tummy is just really cute.”

 

Taemin furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. “I’m not cute.”

 

“Adorable.”

 

“I am NOT - ah!” Taemin started, letting out a rather high pitched shout as Jonghyun pinched the side of his torso. He glared down at him again only for Jonghyun’s smile to widen.

 

“If you’re that worried about it getting stretched out, then…” Jonghyun said, hooking his thumbs under Taemin’s shirt, “...we can just take it off.” He pulled it up and over Taemin’s head, throwing it onto the ground. Taemin had to fight the natural urge to cover himself. Sure, Jonghyun had seen him shirtless before, but never in this type of situation and never this  _ close _ ...it was like Jonghyun’s eyes were boring holes into his skin.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun breathed as he took in the sight of Taemin’s half naked body. The younger couldn’t decide if he wanted to scoff or blush, so he did both.

 

Jonghyun wanted to show him. He wanted to show Taemin how beautiful he thought he was, for him to feel the love seeping from his fingertips and mouth with each touch. For Taemin to not only hear his words, but for him to understand and believe them. 

 

He took that scoff as a challenge.

 

Moving further up Taemin’s body, he lowered his lips onto one of Taemin’s pink buds, sucking around the sensitive area. Taemin clamped his mouth shut as a groan threatened to escape, his back arching off the bed just the slightest bit. His breath left his nose in quick intervals, piercing the quiet room.

 

Jonghyun’s tongue circled the small nipple before he detached his mouth, looking up at Taemin. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear how I make you feel.”

 

“But - but it’s kind of weird, you know?” Taemin gasped, referring to the noises he could potentially make. He inhaled sharply when Jonghyun moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Jonghyun just hummed in a reply that wasn’t truly a reply at all.

 

Taemin huffed and let the back of his head hit the pillows, placing his hand on Jonghyun’s hair and stroking it, trying to control his breathing as best he could. He was sure the rising and falling of his chest wasn’t helping Jonghyun in the slightest.

 

Hoping Taemin was more relaxed now, Jonghyun moved his hand from the mattress to Taemin’s outer thigh, caressing it with his palm. Sensing Taemin tense up, he used his other hand to rub and pinch at his other nipple, forcing a shaky breath from Taemin that almost became a groan. He smirked around the bud between his lips, not-so-secretly enjoying his discovery of this super sensitive part of Taemin’s body.

 

He moved his hand closer to Taemin’s crotch, continuing to play with his nipples as a distraction as he placed his hand on Taemin’s growing erection. Despite himself, Taemin’s hips raised into the touch, blush deepening at the unintentional reaction.

 

Jonghyun gave it a few strokes through his jeans before unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. Taemin let out a whine neither of them were sure was from embarrassment or arousal. He lifted his head to look at Taemin again, who was panting heavily. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah…” Taemin replied. “Just...just…”

 

“Nervous?” Jonghyun offered. Taemin nodded in reply.

 

“Don’t be.” Jonghyun smiled, sneaking his fingers under the waistband of Taemin’s boxers. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

 

Jonghyun pulled Taemin’s jeans and boxers down to his knees in one swift movement, leaving Taemin’s cock bobbing in the air. Taemin covered his mouth with his hand, feeling shy under Jonghyun’s gaze. He saw Jonghyun open his mouth and he shut his eyes tight, expecting Jonghyun to to start blowing him, but instead only heard, “Why the fuck are you bigger than me?”

 

Taemin wanted to slap him. “I don’t fucking know? I can’t control my dick size, hyung.”

 

“Sorry.” Jonghyun said with a smile that suggested he wasn’t sorry at all before taking the head in his mouth without warning. He swirled his tongue around the tip, causing Taemin’s body to shake as he turned, shoving his face into the pillows. He pulled away and licked up the shaft. “Taemin-ah.” He said.

 

Taemin turned again, facing Jonghyun this time, and looked down at him with half-lidded eyes. “What?”

 

“It’s really no fun if you keep muffling your beautiful voice, you know.” Jonghyun said and placed a kiss underneath the head of Taemin’s cock, making him jump. 

 

Instead of waiting for a reply, he silently decided he would make it impossible for Taemin to hold back. He mouthed at the base, tongue peeking out periodically and drawing out a whimper from Taemin. But he wanted more than that.

 

Coming back to the top, he took in as much of Taemin’s length as he could, watching Taemin’s expression the whole time. Taemin threw his head back and bit his lip, muffling another moan. Spurred on even more, Jonghyun pulled up to the tip and licked around it before falling back down. He started a rhythm, bobbing his head and occasionally stopping to suck around the head. Taemin was a panting mess, back arching and trying so hard not to move his hips that his thighs started to quiver.

 

“Ah, hyung…” He cried out, curling his toes into the bedsheets.

 

Satisfied, Jonghyun pulled off, Taemin whining at the loss. “How did you want to do this, Taemin-ah?” He asked, lips shining with spit.

 

“W-what?” Taemin panted, mind too heavy with arousal to think properly, watching blankly as Jonghyun got off the bed and walked towards his nightstand.

 

“I mean do you want me to bottom? Since it’s your first time?” Jonghyun reiterated, shuffling through the drawer.

 

Taemin shook his head, wet hair clinging to his forehead. “No, I want to bottom.”

 

Jonghyun paused his search for a second before continuing. “Are you sure? Because I don’t mind - ”

 

“Hyung.” Taemin interrupted and Jonghyun turned to him, eyes meeting. Taemin gulped and looked away.  “You have too many clothes on, you know.” He said.

 

“Ah, right.” Jonghyun hummed, and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it on top of Taemin’s and taking out the two items he needed. Taemin stared at the ceiling because he  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t be able to handle looking at Jonghyun shirtless and the man definitely didn’t need an ego boost.

 

Jonghyun flopped on the bed and returned to his position between Taemin’s legs, the younger resisting the urge to close them and hide himself. Popping the cap open and squirting a copious amount of lube on his fingers, he lined them up with Taemin’s hole and gently eased one in.To his surprise, it slipped inside with little resistance. He shot a questioning glance up at Taemin.

 

Taemin covered his eyes with his arm. He really hoped Jonghyun wouldn’t notice that. “I did say I decided to do this awhile ago.” He mumbled.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes went wide as the meaning of Taemin’s words sunk in. Suddenly, the image of Taemin fingering himself, moaning out Jonghyun’s name as he pumped his fingers in and out flashed across Jonghyun’s mind. “Oh, fuck, Taemin…” Jonghyun groaned, tempted to rub himself against the mattress.

 

“Your fingers are bigger than mine, so…” Taemin breathed, nearly a whisper, “...please be gentle.”

 

“Of course, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun said, and began placing kisses all over Taemin’s cock as a distraction from any pain he might be feeling. Taemin’s hips involuntarily pushed up when Jonghyun slid his tongue over his slit, and Jonghyun had to use his free hand to hold Taemin down.

 

A low moan from Taemin’s throat was released as Jonghyun put his second finger in, and Taemin started to feel the stretch more. There was still hardly any pain until Jonghyun slipped in the third finger, Taemin’s face pulling into a grimace. Jonghyun looked up at him, worry across his face. “You okay?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, just keep going.” Taemin gasped, grip tightening on the bedsheets. Jonghyun took the head of Taemin’s cock into his mouth again and Taemin moaned. He really didn’t imagine it to feel so good, so different from his own hand. Turns out Jonghyun was talented with his mouth in more than one way. 

 

Soon enough, Taemin’s breath was picking up once more and his upper body writhed on the bed, Jonghyun successfully keeping his hips in place. “Hyuuung.” He whimpered.

 

“Good?” Jonghyun asked and Taemin nodded. He moved his fingers out of Taemin’s hole, and Taemin whined at the loss, only to be met with Jonghyun’s half naked body as the elder rose from the bed to his knees.

 

“You might want to turn around.” Jonghyun suggested, undoing the button on his jeans.

 

“N-no, I want to see you.” Taemin said, biting on his lower lip as he stared at his boyfriend’s body. Maybe if he asked really nicely, Jonghyun would let him lick his abs later…

 

Jonghyun paused with his thumbs underneath the band of his jeans and boxers. “Are you sure? It’ll be easier on you if you do.” He said.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, but accepted it nonetheless. He forgoed taking off his pants (much to Taemin’s dismay) in favor of reaching behind Taemin, grabbing one of the pillows he wasn’t using. Before Taemin could ask what he was doing, Jonghyun lifted his hips with one hand and placed it under the small of his back.

 

He shifted out of his pants and unwrapped the condom, sheathing it over his cock. Taemin’s mouth fell open when Jonghyun spread the lube over his dick because  _ damn Jonghyun looked hot when he touched himself _ . Crawling over Taemin’s body he propped himself up with his arms, leaning above Taemin’s face. “Ready?” He said, and instead of answering, Taemin bent forward to capture Jonghyun’s lips between his own, both of them smiling into the kiss.

 

Pulling away so he could line himself up with Taemin’s hole, Jonghyun sucked in a breath and slowly began easing in. Taemin threw his head back as Jonghyun went through the tight ring of muscle, furrowing his eyebrows together. Jonghyun kissed his neck, whispered comforting words into his ear, trying to make him relax so he wouldn’t get hurt. 

 

Once Jonghyun was fully sheathed inside him, Taemin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He let himself adjust while Jonghyun continued peppering kisses, a dull pain in his lower back.

 

“I-I think I’m good, hyung.” Taemin breathed once the pain dissipated. Jonghyun laid a comforting hand on Taemin’s cheek and rose up so he could grab Taemin’s hips with his hands, slowly pulling out before gliding back in. They both shuddered at the feeling, Jonghyun letting out a low moan.

 

He worked on building a rhythm, one that wasn’t too fast but not too slow. Taemin panted below him, reaching up to grab the headboard just for the sake of holding onto something. Jonghyun thought he might lose his mind at the way Taemin looked underneath him, slim body covered with sweat, face scrunched up with pleasure, cock bobbing between them.

 

“You’re s-so beautiful, Taemin-ah.” He said, voice shaking each time he thrusted inside the younger man. Taemin only whined in response, too far gone to form words. Jonghyun leaned down to nip and suck at Taemin’s neck again, and Taemin cried out, hands leaving the headboard to grasp onto Jonghyun’s back, nails raking across his tan skin, making Jonghyun curse under his breath.

 

Jonghyun’s own name filled his ear as Taemin started crying it out, and he moaned at the way it sounded; so desperate and uncontrolled that he couldn’t even add “hyung” to the end. One of his hands sneaked away from Taemin’s hip, gliding across his skin until it bumped into Taemin’s cock. He took it into his hand and stroked it, using the precome as lubricant. Taemin’s breath left in short gasps, the stimulation from both ends overwhelming and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

 

Taking note of Taemin’s rapidly increasing breaths, Jonghyun slid his lips up Taemin’s jaw until he met his ear, biting on the soft skin. “Cum for me, Taemin-ah.” He breathed into the shell of Taemin’s ear, and then Taemin was cumming with a drawn out moan. Jonghyun pulled back and stilled his hips, watching as ropes of cum shot across Taemin’s stomach with each stroke of his hand.

 

He pulled out once Taemin finished, the younger’s chest still rising and falling as he recovered from his orgasm. Taemin was only slightly aware of Jonghyun taking the condom off and throwing it in the trashcan next to the bed, fisting his length until he came, mouth falling open and cum mixing with Taemin’s.

 

Jonghyun fell back on his butt, legs giving out, and took a moment to close his eyes and relish in post orgasm bliss. When he opened them, Taemin was reaching across the nightstand and grabbing a handful of tissues. He scrambled across the bed and took them from Taemin’s hand. “Ah, let me.” He said, and Taemin snuggled into the pillows, content with letting Jonghyun do all the work. Jonghyun liked the way Taemin’s tummy quivered when he wiped the soft tissues across his stomach.

 

Crumpling the used tissues into a ball, he threw them towards the trash can, not waiting to see if they made it in before falling beside Taemin. He wrapped his arms around Taemin’s torso and pulled him flush against his body, making Taemin squeal. He hummed and spoke softly into Taemin’s ear, “We should do that again sometime.”

 

Taemin nodded and shifted until his head was underneath Jonghyun’s chin. “Can I lick your abs next time?” He asked in as innocent a tone he could.

 

Jonghyun’s chest shook as he laughed, and Taemin smiled to himself, before placing a kiss on the mole between Jonghyun’s collarbones. “I love you, Jonghyun-hyung.”

 

A hand moved from Taemin’s back to his head, fingers threading through his hair. “I love you too, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun said, and pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “More than words can describe.”


End file.
